Bloody Beauty
by Life Is Like An Hourglass
Summary: She was used to being alone after all jaguars were notoriously solitary but he made her want to stay in the village and see the cat behind the leader. Kagome/Javan pairing. Drabbles
1. Bloody beauty

I know I was supposed to update 'Fates curse but for the life of me I just couldn't get this idea out of my head WhisperingKage basically inspired me to post this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She arrived in their small tribe injured passing out before anyone could get an idea on who she was. The tribes healer was called to care for the young jaguar while members of the tribe quickly informed him and the vilage elders about the current development. As she was carried away he couldn't help but think-

'_beautiful'_

Despite the blood splattered on her face.

* * *

Words:113

AN: Fate's Curse will be updated Friday unfortunatly, internet's down right know


	2. A Blur

This fic already has 13 alerts and is on 8 favorite lists. You like me you really like thank you so much :)

* * *

'_where am I'_

Dark blue eyes glanced around the room in a daze. Sitting up she hissed softly feeling a sharp pain in her side. Looking down her gaze was met with bandages wrapped tightly around her abdomen. She rembered know bitterly laughing at the memory.

She was trying to pass around her former clans territory when a group of them discovered her. She tried to reason with them but the jaguars weren't listening to it an attacked her. Managing to escape them but not withought receiving a deep wound in her side. She remembered blurry faces surrounding her as she fell to the ground. Everything else was a blur.

"Ah, i see your awake"

* * *

AN:plunnies people there the gift to the

Words:115

Review if you like


	3. Awake

**So I was checking my email and some readers had 'Arranged' on their alert list and I was wondering why. I checked the statusAnn's it was in progress instead of complete. Stupid me 'laughs nervously' ^_^'**

* * *

Peering at the Tiger with a suspicious look she watched his every move. Living on her own for so long taught her to trust few. If your own could hurt you...why wouldn't a stranger?

As the elder came closer she contemplated her defensive actions. There wasn't much she could do in such a weakened state, her hissing became louder as the elder came closer.

"Calm yourself young one, I wish to help you" sympathetic eyes took in her pitiful state. The young jaguar behaved as though he was going to snap her in half. She looked ready to bolt any second, unconcerned with her injury. "please lie down your injuries were very severe", the elder gently pushed her back down on the mat before standing once again. Going over to a table filled with veils and medicine he started mixing ingredients.

"My name is Bali, What is your's young one." her ears twitched at the sound of her elders voice. Fatigue setting in she mumbled out an answer before peacefully going to sleep.

"Kagome"

* * *

**Words: 185**

**Additional: I wasn't planning for 'Arranged' to become anything but a one-shot but hey what do you think**


	4. Alone

**Another afternoon another chapter**

* * *

_"Mother look don't I look pretty"_

_"Of course you do my little angel"_

_"...Mother..."_

_"Come on papa you promised you would take me to the river"_

_"Haha, slow done Kagome the rivers not going anywhere"_

_" I know but I'm so excited papa!_"

_"...Papa..."_

_" Kagome run!"_

_"Mother! Papa!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Don't leave me, please!"_

_"...Please..."_

Bali Watched sadly at the tears flowing down Kagome's cheeks.' what has happen to you'

Cleaning the mess he made, Bali turned to leave, Javan and the other elders wanted a report on the injured jaguars health. They wanted to interrogate her as soon as possible to make sure she wouldn't cause any harm to befall their clan.

* * *

**AN: "sniffles" sad isn't it that was part of Kagome's past keep reading to find out more.**

**Word:168**


	5. Decision

Ive been neglecting this Drabble so bad and for that I apologize here's chapter 5! Ya I finally got something out in like two months.

* * *

Chapter 5

" Her wounds have are healing at an excellent rate, I say in one or two weeks she will be able to answer your questions", Bali informed standing posed and straight faced.

With the new information the room enrupted in chatter, blurting out possible solutions to deal with the female jaguar.

"I say we get rid of her" one of the occupants blurted out quickly. "How do we know she's not a spy sent to find our weakness". With that analyzes more begin agreeing with the idea.

Standing front and center was Javan listening to the chaos going out through the room, lifting up a clawed hand the room immediately went silent watching as their leader gave his final order.

" I want her ready for the interrogation as soon as possible Bali, you may leave."

Bowing to the waist, Bali quietly exited leaving to attend to his patient.

"Are you sure about your decision Javan, this female could be a spy we should quell over this decision more" Caspin questioned. He like others thought it would be best to be cautious about the Jaguar.

" I stay firm in my decision Caspin"Javan said firmly frowning at the doubt in the males voice. Swiftly turning he exited out the room leaving Caspin the only occupant left not he didnt notice the narrowed green eyes piercing through his back.

* * *

Word:229


	6. Fear

Been a while hasn't it but here's a little chapter for you guys XD

* * *

Ch 6  
" The head of the clan will interrogate you in two weeks time" Bali hummed cleaning and changing the bandages of one of her more deep wounds on her leg. It still was pretty deep and caused Kagome a stinging constant pain.

She listened attentively to the elder as he spoke in a soft soothing voice but at the word 'interrogate' she tensed. Many methods of interrogations were used on Thundera. Torture being one of them.

The jaguar didn't know interrogation methods the tigers used mainly because they were outcasted from Thundera not long after her birth and The Lord of the thunderians ordered the destruction of anything that was tiger related.

The history of the many diverse clans within Thundera's perimeter were taught to its citizens by members from each clan but unfortunately when the tigers were outcasted their culture and history went with them.

The fear she began to feel was more than justified. Ultimately her life rested in the claws of a clan she knew absolutely **nothing** about.

She couldn't risk the interrogation possibly going wrong.

She had to leave.

* * *

Word:203


End file.
